Difícil de ocultar
by Claudia1542
Summary: Situado después de Capitán América: El soldado de invierno. Natasha intenta salir del país y seguir con su vida, pero una vez más necesitará formar equipo con Steve. (No sé cuantos caps va a tener ni como va a ir la historia, pongo rating T porque no sé por dónde voy a salir)
1. En medio de la noche

**Los personajes y nombres no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney, pero no es ilegal usarlos un poco xD**

**Fic situado justo después de Capitán América: El soldado de invierno.**

* * *

><p>La lluvia golpeaba los cristales con fuerza mientras Steve intentaba conciliar el sueño metido en su cama. Excepto el ruido ocasional de algún coche que pasaba frente a su apartamento y algún ruido aislado de sus vecinos, el agua golpeando sus ventanas era el único sonido que le molestaba. En otras ocasiones le hubiera resultado relajante y le hubiese ayudado a conciliar el sueño, pero no esa noche. Estaba nervioso.<p>

Esperaba que en ese momento lloviese tanto como tuviese que llover, si a cambio el día siguiente era soleado. Por fin había tenido valor de invitar a su vecina a salir, y se había convertido en el único acontecimiento interesante de su vida últimamente. Era evidente que el arte del cortejo había evolucionado mucho en los años que él había estado de siesta y se sentía más inexperto en el tema aún, si cabe. Tener citas ya no era su fuerte allá en los años cuarenta y no esperaba que eso cambiase ahora que no tenía ni idea de los protocolos sociales actuales. ¿Qué era insuficiente? ¿Qué era demasiado? Esperaba poder averiguarlo sin prisa.

Giró su cuerpo entre las sábanas para que la ventana quedara a su espalda. Poco a poco se fue relajando y fue cayendo en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Cuando alguien apretó el timbre sonó como si fuera a millas de distancia. Al segundo timbrazo ni siquiera abrió los ojos, no podían estar llamando a su timbre a esas horas. La tercera vez que sonó, seco y estridente, por fin realizó en su mente que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta de su apartamento. Agudizó el oído para ver si podía distinguir quién le necesitaba a esas horas pero la lluvia, de nuevo, no estaba colaborando.

Entonces no estuvo seguro de qué debería hacer a continuación. La opción más sensata sería quedarse en la cama y hacer caso omiso. No necesitaba meterse en más líos de los que tenía, y nadie que llamase a su puerta a esas horas iba a traerle nada bueno. Con Shield o Hydra, o lo que fuese, en ese estado, no estaba seguro de cómo estaban realmente las cosas. No había bando en el cual posicionarse. El visitante misterioso picó a la puerta dos veces con los nudillos y Steve agudizó el oído de nuevo, inmóvil sentado en la cama.

Tras unos interminables segundos de silencio total el hombre decidió que ya había esperado bastante. La curiosidad era más poderosa que su propia seguridad, así que decidió acercarse hasta la puerta. Asomarse un poco a la mirilla no iba a hacerle daño.

Caminó intentando no hacer ningún ruido, lentamente, hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Cuando iba a mirar quién era la oyó:

- Abre la puerta. Por favor, Steve.

La voz sonó lastimosa y débil. La mente de Steve empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, mientras él permanecía de pie con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Natasha Romanov en su casa a esas horas de la noche. Que lo matasen si se esperaba eso.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Ella estaba de pie frente a él, empapada, y alzó la mirada hacia él en cuanto le tuvo delante. Steve tiró de ella hacia dentro de su apartamento y cerró la puerta. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó él- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Yo... lo siento... yo- empezó ella, abrazándose a si misma-. Espero no haber molestado a nadie con el timbre, pero no contestabas golpeando la puerta.

El chico pensó entonces en su vecina, la Agente 13, quién estaba ahí en el apartamento de al lado para supuestamente vigilar su seguridad. Esperaba no haberla despertado. No sabía por qué, pero no necesitaba a su compañera de pasillo allí en ese momento. Tampoco podía fiarse. Esa mujer que tenía delante era una de las pocas personas que le daban algo de confianza últimamente. Volvió a enfocarse en ella.

- Pensaba que ibas a irte del país. Te hacía lejos de aquí.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada desafiante y cansada. Estaba de pie en medio de la sala, sintiéndose patética y con el agua enfriándola hasta los huesos. Steve vio entonces la herida en su ceja. Natasha no estaba ahí de visita.

- No puedo irme, Steve. No puedo.

- ¿Qué?

- Deshacerme de mi antigua yo y conseguir una nueva identidad siempre ha sido fácil- dijo la pelirroja-. Pero no ahora. No puedo... Shield controla todo y ahora estoy sola.

- No estás sola.

- Seguir aquí es una locura- su voz era apenas un susurro. Él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla a la perfección-. Toda la información sobre mí es pública. No tengo secretos. Ya no puedo ser yo.

- Natasha... - Steve hizo ademán de tocarla, pero la intención se desvaneció a medio camino de su mano hacia el brazo de ella, que temblaba.

- ¿Te haces una idea de cuánta gente me quiere muerta? ¿Sabes cuántas vidas he destrozado?

- ¿Han intentado matarte?- Preguntó el rubio, dándose cuenta entonces de lo descuidado que había ido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Las gotas de agua bajaban por su pelo y se perdían por su camiseta. Vio como él caminaba hasta la ventana y se asomaba brevemente, para correr la cortina después. De repente al Capitán América le estaba entrando el miedo, pensó.

- Deberías quitarte esa chaqueta y secarte- dijo mientras iba hacia la otra ventana y repetía el proceso-. Vas a congelarte.

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Steve- pidió Natasha abriéndose la chaqueta y dejando ver el agujero ensangrentado de su camiseta.

- Oh, Dios.

- Sólo es un disparo, no voy a morirme- dijo ella intentando sonreír-. Pero necesito que alguien saque la bala y no puedo ser yo. ¿Podrás?

Steve se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir. Venía en medio de la noche con una herida de bala y actuaba como si todo fuera el pan de cada día para ella.

La pelirroja levantó su camiseta hasta que la herida quedó al descubierto en su costado, justo encima de otra vieja cicatriz. El Capitán se acercó a ella y preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- Iba a coger un avión con una identidad falsa- empezó ella-. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que me di cuenta de que había tres hombres que me vigilaban.

Steve resopló y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. Con la puerta abierta pudo seguir oyéndola hablar:

- Intenté despistarlos y alejarlos de donde estaba la gente- siguió-. Si iba a enfrentarme a ellos necesitaba un buen escenario. Pero en cuanto nos alejamos del bullicio aparecieron más tíos, y no eran nada simpáticos.

Él volvió con vendas y desinfectante. Se arrodilló frente al sillón dónde ella estaba sentada y miró la herida. No era muy grande, la bala no debía ser de mucho calibre pero, aun y así, no iba a ser fácil.

- Me dispararon- continuó Natasha, esperando que él empezara a hacer algo-. Aun no sé ni cómo logré escapar de allí. Esos tíos venían a matarme, Steve.

- Pero aquí estás.

- No tenía a dónde ir. Es decir, no sé de quién puedo fiarme.

Los ojos de Natasha estaban clavados en los de él. Eran hipnóticos y durante unos segundos se quedó traspuesto mirándolos. Había alivio en esos ojos verdes y ni rastro de miedo. La Viuda Negra estaba allí con él, a salvo.

- Estás bien aquí- contestó él entonces, empezando a limpiar la herida con una gasa-. Conseguiremos ponerte a salvo, Natasha.

Ella apretó el brazo de Steve con fuerza en un gesto de agradecimiento mientras no dejaba de mirarle. Había pasado verdadero miedo por su vida y ahora todo parecía fácil. No pensaba dejar que la mataran fácilmente y ahora, además, no estaba sola.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando notó el metal frío de las pinzas que él estaba usando para intentar sacar la bala. En ese momento el dolor de la herida se multiplicó, dejándola casi sin respiración. Steve intentaba no hurgar demasiado en el agujero, pero extraer una bala con unas simples pinzas de un set de manicura no era una tarea demasiado fácil. Él no era cirujano, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo sacar el trocito de metal del lugar donde había impactado. Había sido un buen tiempo en el ejército quién le enseñó a templar los nervios y concentrarse ante una herida de esa consideración. Siempre le había venido bien esa experiencia. Miró entonces el estómago de la rusa, lleno de cicatrices, unas más grandes y otras apenas visibles en su piel blanca, y no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué clase de horrores debía haberse enfrentado esa chica. Sin duda la admiraba profundamente.

Tras notar como la bala salía de su cuerpo y notar el escozor del desinfectante en la herida abierta, Natasha pudo inhalar profundamente un aire que parecía que llevaba tiempo sin tomar. Sintió un mareo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Da igual cuantas veces la hubieran herido y curado rudimentariamente, nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación de saber que necesitaba un médico y no puedia tenerlo.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él devolviéndola a la realidad.

- Mmm... Sí.

- Voy a tener que coserte la herida. Necesito saber que puedes aguantarlo.

Ella tragó saliva. Iba a aguantar un poco de dolor más y después iba a poder descansar. Necesitaba acabar cuanto antes porque cada segundo que perdían mirándose y dudando era oro. Natasha asintió con la cabeza.

Steve cosiósu herida con una soltura que soprendió a la pelirroja, mientras aseguraba que él no era médico y que eso era lo máximo que había aprendido a hacer en su tiempo como militar. Por el momento bastó, y Natasha estaba ahora echada en el sofá, más calmada y más seca.

Steve apareció con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas que dejó delante de ella en la mesita. La miró esperando que eso bastase para que se tomara los analgésicos sin rechistar, pero nada era tan sencillo con la agente Romanoff.

- Tómatelos. Te aliviarán algo el dolor y te dejarán dormir.

- ¿Dormir?- Inquirió ella sonriendo socarronamente- No creo que me pueda permitir el lujo.

- No vas a irte así, en medio de la noche y herida- sentenció el Capitán, con ese tono de voz suyo de cuando algo era indiscutible.

Ella cogió las dos pastillas y las tragó rápidamente. A veces, había aprendido, no podías discutir con ese hombre por mucha razón que creyeras tener.

- ¿Cómo voy a conseguir salir de aquí?- Preguntó la pelirroja sin esperar demasiado una respuesta- No quiero tener que pedir favores a según qué viejos "amigos".

- Encontraremos la forma, Nat. Y si no, encontraremos la forma de que puedas quedarte aquí- aseguró el Capitán sentado en un sillón.

- Quedarme significa morir- replicó la pelirroja suspirando.

- No voy a discutir eso ahora mismo, son casi las tres de la madrugada.

- Y supongo que el Capitán América se levanta cada día cuando sale el sol, como todo buen patriota- se burló ella, sonriendo.

Él le lanzó una mirada entre sorprendida y desafiante. Se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio y se levantó del sillón. Mientras iba hasta su dormitorio a por una sábana dijo:

- Puedes dormir tú en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

- Vaya...- ella se levantó del sofá también- Puedes dormir conmigo en la cama- le retó mientras entraba en el dormitorio-. Me fio completamente de ti.

- Pero yo de ti no- explicó sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación-. Buenas noches, Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me ha costado horrores escribir este primer capítulo. Quise hacer a Steve y Natasha post CA2, pero sin querer sale de mi todo lo que he leído de ellos dos en los cómics. Espero que no os hayan parecido OOC...<strong>

**¡Dedicado a Lucia y a Marutobe! Sin que ellas lo leyeran y me ayudaran no sé si sería posible ésto. OS amo molto 3**

**Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, porque son la única referencia que tenemos de si os gusta o no lo que escribimos. Gracias 3**


	2. Todo es diferente al despertar

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Marvel Studios y a Disney. Yo sólo los uso para nuestro beneficio xD**

**Os dejo el segundo capítulo :3**

* * *

><p>Las pastillas que le había dado Steve le permitieron dormir varias horas del tirón. Por alguna razón se sentía segura durmiendo con el Capitán América en la habitación de al lado y apenas soñó. Apenas tubo pesadillas. Sólo una, esa vieja conocida donde todo el mundo iba muriendo y ella era la última en pie, y volvió a sentir el dolor y la frustración, como si fueran reales, como si estuvieran pasando en ese mismo momento.<p>

Despertó sobresaltada. Le tomó un momento recordar dónde estaba y de quién era esa cama. No se dio cuenta de qué la había despertado hasta que oyó las voces hablar de nuevo. Intentó sentarse en la cama pero el dolor había despertado con ella y le atravesó el abdomen como una puñalada. En la mesita de noche vio un vaso de agua y dos pastillas. Supuso que Steve las había dejado allí mientras ella dormía por si sentía demasiado dolor. Se le escapó una sonrisa.

Oyó al Capitán hablando con una mujer pero estaba demasiado aturdida para entender del todo lo que decían.

Bebió un poco de agua para tragar una de las pastillas. Hacerse la valiente y aguantar el dolor no iba a servirle de nada. Quería salir de la cama pero no quería hacer ningún ruido. Dedujo que la mujer que hablaba era la vecina "enfermera" de Steve, por lo que se quedó sentada en la cama analizando la situación. Quizás ya la había invitado a salir. Sonrió. Quizás ella no debería estar allí, en el apartamento de Steve interponiéndose sin querer en algo que podía suceder entre ellos. Era una buena chica para él, su vecina, la "enfermera". Ella misma se la había vendido sin dudar.

Los oyó despedirse y la puerta cerrarse. Respiró hondo y se levantó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la cocina, donde Steve batía huevos mientras la cafetera hacía ruido sobre un fogón.

- ¿La invitaste a salir al fin?- Le preguntó sin esperar a que él advirtiera su presencia.

- Buenos días, Natasha- contestó él girándose-. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

- ¿No vas a contestarme?

Él la miró con esa expresión tan suya de 'no es de tu incumbencia' y echó los huevos en una sartén, que enseguida empezó a humear.

- Espero que te gusten los huevos con bacon- dijo Steve como toda respuesta.

- Me encantan- dijo ella sonriendo. Levantó la tapa de la cafetera y el olor inundó la cocina-. Cogí una camiseta de tu cajón ayer para dormir, supongo que no te importa.

Él negó con la cabeza. Ya lo sabía, claro. Había entrado en la habitación en algún momento para dejarle el vaso de agua y las pastillas. Natasha sintió una sensación contradictoria al pensar en eso.

- ¿No le habrás contado nada?- Preguntó entonces, pensando aun en la conversación del Capitán con la rubia-. A Sharon me refiero. No me fio de ella.

- Ahora trabaja para la CIA, Nat- contestó él sin siquiera girarse a mirarla.

- ¿Qué más da eso, Steve? No puedo fiarme de nadie. Y menos de alguien que trabajaba en Shield.

- Te estás fiando de mí- Obvió él, ahora sí volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos-. Y te fiaste de Sam cuando lo necesitamos.

- No. Me fiaba de ti. Y si tú confiabas en Sam, yo también.

- Entonces fíate de Sharon- respondió él tajantemente-. Yo lo hago.

Ella le aguantó la mirada mientras su mente analizaba todos los escenarios posibles. No le gustaba nada como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos y se estaba empezando a sentir atrapada por las circunstancias. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

- ¡Natasha!- Espetó el Capitán apagando el fuego y saliendo de la habitación tras ella.

- Esto ha sido mala idea- respondió la pelirroja, como hablando para si misma-. No sé qué hago aquí.

Steve la siguió hasta el dormitorio donde ella se estaba poniendo los pantalones por debajo de la camiseta de él, que le cubría más de medio muslo. Estaba visiblemente enfadada.

- Natasha, no le he dicho nada a Sharon.

Ella se sentó para ponerse las botas y alzó la cabeza. Hizo un gesto para apartarse un mechón de pelo rojo que le caía sobre los ojos y miró a Steve confundida. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

- ¿Entonces qué hacía ella aquí?

- Me estaba librando de ella- respondió él, sinceramente-. Quiero decir, que estaba cancelando los planes que teníamos para hoy.

- La habías invitado a salir.

- Sí.

- Por fin- dijo ella.

El silenció se apoderó del apartamento entero. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o hacer a continuación, así que se quedaron así, él de pie en la puerta y ella sentada con una bota puesta y la otra no. Sharon le parecía suficientemente buena chica como para salir con Steve, pero Natasha no estaba dispuesta a involucrarla en sus problemas. Se puso la otra bota y suspiró antes de decir:

- Yo no quiero entrometerme. Ya sabes, entre vosotros dos.

- Natasha...

- ¡No, no!- Exclamó ella, acabando de calzarse- Yo no debería estar aquí. Y lo sabes.

- Sharon puede esperar, Nat- dijo mientras ella se plantaba frente a él para que la dejara salir del dormitorio-. Ahora mi prioridad eres tú.

Ella fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada apenas un par de segundos. La frase rebotó en su cabeza como el eco y fue cogiendo sentido. Steve estaba dispuesto a ayudarla sin condiciones y ella era demasiado testaruda como para dejarse salvar. Ella no había sido nunca la clase de chica que necesita un caballero de brillante armadura que la rescatara. A veces había tenido uno, pero por elección propia, no por ser incapaz de mantenerse a salvo.

Ahora tenía a un auténtico caballero andante ante ella, priorizándola sobre todo lo demás, a ella. El pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse internamente y tuvo miedo de exteriorizarlo. Había llegado hasta el apartamento de Steve en mitad de la noche pidiendo ayuda cuando estaba desesperada. A la mañana siguiente todo se veía diferente y quizás haberse ido al levantarse hubiese sido lo mejor para ambos. Por eso ahora estaba decidiendo si dejarse ayudar o alejarse corriendo y mirar a Steve a los ojos en ese momento era arriesgado.

- Podríamos empezar por hablar con Fury- dijo el Capitán para romper el hielo. No soportaba los silencios incómodos donde no era capaz de descifrar lo que la Viuda Negra pensaba-. Él debe saber cómo sacarte de aquí discretamente.

- Lo primero que hice fue intentar localizarle a él.

Steve alzó una ceja.

- No te ofendas- siguió ella-. Nick ya me ha sacado de algún que otro lío como por arte de magia. Suele ser mi primera opción.

- ¿Y bien?

- Nada- negó con la cabeza-. No es como si anoche hubiese podido insistir mucho.

- Pues hay que seguir intentándolo- sentenció él, con ese tono de voz que no admite discusión-. Mientras tanto, ¿crees que podrías esconderte aquí?

- No. Acabaran viniendo a buscarme aquí tarde o temprano.

- Podemos pedir ayuda a Tony.

- ¿Tony? No podemos fiarnos de Iron Man.

- ¿Por qué? Él tiene tecnología punta, dinero y contactos en el ejército.

- Y también es uno de los tipos más conocidos de Norteamérica, Steve- replicó ella, volviendo a sentarse en la cama-. Seguro que Shield, Hydra o lo que sea lo tiene vigilado. Y María Hill ahora trabaja para él. Ya no tiene poder alguno.

- ¿Entonces avisamos Sam?

- Saben que ha trabajado con nosotros en la desactivación de los Helicarriers- razonó la pelirroja, empezando a desesperarse-. No tendría que haberte metido en esto.

Steve se la quedó mirando un segundo. La mujer más fuerte que conocía estaba frente a él y, en ese momento, le parecía tan frágil que hubiera podido romperse con tocarla. Estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento y esa desesperación al no encontrar una salida estaba empezando a contagiársele a Steve. Cada idea que él tenía Natasha se encargaba de contradecirla. Y lo peor es que no le faltaba razón. Tenían pocas opciones.

- ¿Entonces estamos solos en esto?- Preguntó él, finalmente.

- No. Yo estoy sola en esto, Steve- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos-. Vine aquí anoche porque realmente no sabía a dónde ir. Y cuanto más imposible se vuelve salir de esta más me arrepiento de haberte involucrado.

- Espero que estés de broma, Natasha- la mirada del Capitán se clavó en ella-. Viniste a mi casa y me involucraste, sí. Pero no voy a dejar que enfrentes esto sola, si de mi depende.

- No voy a pedirte que te metas en una Odisea para intentar salvarme el culo. No es justo.

- Lo hago porque quiero. Punto.

La pelirroja se pasó una mano por el pelo y resopló. Él permaneció bajo el quicio de la puerta mirándola con desaprobación. Natasha no soportaba que Steve la mirase así porque la hacía sentir que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, y era una sensación que la hacía volverse loca.

- Si confiaste en mi como para venir aquí, entonces confía hasta el final, por favor- siguió él, acercándose a ella y apoyándose en la cómoda-. Si te dejo irte sola y te pasa algo...

- Está bien. Como quieras. Buscaremos una salida, juntos, si eso es lo que quieres de verdad. Pero ya te debo una, Steve. No quiero deberte mucho más.

- No me debes nada. Vamos a hacerlo y ya está.

- De acuerdo- dijo ella en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio. En ningún momento tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

Natasha se encerró en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Le invadía la sensación de que Steve iba arrepentirse de ayudarla en algún momento. Steve, apoyado aun en la cómoda, tenía la extraña sensación de que la Viuda Negra iba a intentar irse de allí en cuanto la perdiese de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no tenía muy claro qué iba a pasar hasta llegar al final que me he planteado en mi mente. Así que también es una sorpresa para mi lo que me va saliendo. Espero que os haya gustado esta paranoia. Y perdón por la locura jajajaj<strong>

**Mil gracias por los reviews! Son lo que me deja saber si os gusta lo que escribo y por qué!**

**Catalina****: Gracias! Son dos personajes complicados pero me alegro que te guste como los veo :D**

**isabelele****: Los fans del Romanogers tenemos que estar unidos! jajajaja Gracias 3**

**StefaniaO****: Mi pareja favorita también son ellos *_* Aunque ni siquiera en los comics sean pareja de verdad, yo nunca dejaré de shipearlos! Gracias por tu review!**

**Nastinka****: Pregunta dificil. No tenía intención de que el fic fuera romántico o sexual, la verdad. Pero quizás algo sí que haya entre Steve y Natasha. Veremos qué me sale :P Gracias por tu review y por tu pregunta!**

**Marutobe-sama****: Eres mi musa divina! Gracias cien millones de veces! Sé que este capítulo no lo has leído entero así que disfruta 3**

**En cuanto escriba el tercer capítulo os lo traeré encantada :D Os quiero y, recordad, mandar Reviews adelgaza ^^**


	3. Agridulce amanecer

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Marvel Studios y a Disney. Yo sólo los uso para nuestro beneficio xD**

**¡Hola! Por fin he vuelto.**

**Este capítulo me ha costado horrores acabarlo porque no me gustaba como quedaba y he reescrito mil veces las cosas. Así que ya lo dejo como está y rezo porque os guste. (Después del fic os doy más la brasa xD)**

* * *

><p>No recordaba cómo había llegado la chica hasta ahí ni con qué pretexto lo había despertado, pero Natasha estaba sobre él en el sofá, cuerpo contra cuerpo, rozándose, buscándose, labios sobre labios, lengua contra lengua. Steve no tenía muy claro cómo ni por qué, pero sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de la mujer con curiosidad y anhelo, mientras una mano de la pelirroja le tiraba del pelo guiándole para besarle.<p>

Steve no recordaba haberse quitado la camiseta gris con la que se había acostado rato antes, pero no le importaba no llevarla puesta. Menos le importaba aún que ella tampoco llevase la enorme camiseta que le había robado para dormir. La piel de la espalda de Natasha era suave y parecía erizarse cuando él pasaba sus manos ansiosas sobre ella. Aun llevaba puesto un sujetador negro, cuya tela hacía cosquillas sobre el pecho de Steve cuando lo rozaba. Ella no dejaba de moverse contra él, y sus pechos se balanceaban como hipnóticos. Necesitaba tocarlos y ver si alcanzaba a apretarlos enteros con sus manos. Sus manos obedecieron sin pensar demasiado y sintió la tela suave contra sus manos. Ella sonrió.

La temperatura había subido tanto que su piel parecía quemar al roce con la otra piel. Su mente estaba en blanco, llena de una nebulosa que no le dejaba pensar y sólo actuaba por instinto. Creía estar enloqueciendo.

La pelirroja se movía contra él sin dejar de besarle y toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía estar agolpándose en la misma dirección. La agarró por la espalda y la apretó contra su cuerpo, deseoso de fundirse con ella, y entonces se dio cuenta. La piel de Natasha era suave y lisa, preciosa y perfecta. Demasiado perfecta.

Abrió los ojos y le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Él estaba en el sofá de su salón, sí. Pero sólo.

Sintió una enorme sensación de vacío en su pecho. Había sido todo un sueño. Nada más. Natasha no estaba con él en ese sofá y no iba a estarlo, pero había sido tan real que se sentía como si de verdad ella hubiese estado besándolo, tocándolo y necesitándolo. De repente se sintió culpable e incómodo. Su subconsciente lo había traicionado de la peor forma posible en ese momento. No era culpa suya tener esa clase de sueños pero se sentía responsable por que su cerebro hubiese llegado a esas conclusiones. Su mente había creado a una Natasha para él, una que se entregaba totalmente.

Era absurdo. Steve tenía mil cosas de las que preocuparse mucho más importantes.

Resopló y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Las tres y diez de la madrugada. Entonces se dio cuenta de qué le había despertado al oír el ruido de la ducha. Se sentó en el sofá y se pasó las manos por la cara. Soñar ese tipo de cosas y despertar así no era algo propio de él. Él no era culpable de sus sueños, y el hecho de soñar eso, según él, no era señal de que lo deseara. Pero es cierto que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ella últimamente.

Habían pasado gran parte del día anterior planeando la misión. Natasha había accedido al fin a aceptar algo de ayuda externa y Steve había estado mucho más relajado desde entonces. La verdad es que se sentía muy cómodo trabajando con la Viuda Negra. No siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos, mucho menos ortodoxos que los de él, pero tenía que reconocer que siempre obtenía buenos resultados. Formaban un gran equipo aunque a veces discutieran tratando de defender sus diferentes formas de pensar. Pero de ahí a llegar a ese tipo de pensamientos había un trozo. El Capitán América no podía permitirse ese tipo de distracciones.

Se levantó. Era casi la hora que habían acordado para salir y, de todos modos, no iba a volver a dormirse fácilmente.

- Ey- lo saludó la pelirroja, que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo mojado-. Iba a despertarte ahora mismo.

- Tranquila- farfulló él evitando mirarla directamente-. No es que haya conseguido dormir demasiado.

- Yo tampoco.

El aire corría helado a esas horas de la madrugada pero a la pareja que aprovechaba las sombras para ocultarse parecía no afectarle. Se movían entre las naves industriales ocultos por la negrura que aún reinaba. Steve sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el sol empezara a asomar por el horizonte. Debían ser rápidos.

Natasha, toda vestida de negro, seguía los pasos del Capitán rápidamente. Estaba justo tras él, fiándose bastante ciegamente del camino que el hombre estaba siguiendo. Necesitaba confiar en él, necesitaba creer que todo iba a salir bien, porque si no, estaba perdida. Aun y así sus pasos eran más sigilosos que de costumbre, sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca y se giraba a asegurarse de que no estaban en peligro más de lo preciso. Pero era una necesidad.

Steve le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase y se pegase a la pared sin volverse para mirarla. Tenía la mirada fija en una nave industrial justo enfrente de ellos, donde salía luz por las rendijas.

- Antes de que empecemos con esto- dijo él en voz baja-, tienes que estar muy segura de que quieres hacerlo. A partir de aquí no hay vuelta atrás.

Natasha resopló. Estaba segura de que necesitaba salir del país como fuera, pero no estaba segura del plan ni de las consecuencias que pudiera traer. Aun y así se sentía llena de energía y de confianza. María Hill les había dado toda la información que pudo sobre esa base de Hydra que ahora funcionaba como almacén de armamento y vehículos. La Viuda Negra era especialista en recordar todos los datos de una misión y no se le escapaba nada. Sabían perfectamente lo que había en ese almacén y lo necesitaban. Aunque no iba a ser nada fácil conseguirlo, ni siquiera con el Capitán América y su autoridad de su parte.

- Estoy segura - respondió-. Necesito subirme a ese avión.

- Pues no se hable más.

Steve salió de su escondite y empezó a caminar despacio hacia la puerta de metal del almacén. Natasha le seguía de cerca. A medida que se acercaban podían oír los ruidos provenientes del interior de la nave. El sonido de metal siendo cortado y las voces de los hombres que trabajaban dentro. Alguno de ellos sería algo más que un trabajador raso y tendría consigo la tarjeta de paso que necesitaban. Sólo tenían que entrar, enfrentarse a esos hombres y conseguir la tarjeta. Todo eso sin causar revuelo y rezando para que nadie fuera de esa nave advirtiera su presencia. Pan comido.

Según los archivos de Hill en ese almacén se reparaban vehículos pesados de Hydra, así como parte de su armamento. Era un polígono industrial tranquilo que antes era una base activa de la organización. Si la información que tenían era correcta dentro habría unos veinte trabajadores y al menos un par de ingenieros. El plan de Steve era noquearlos sin matar a nadie y sin que ninguno de ellos tuviera tiempo de delatarlos. Fácil de decir.

Cerca ya de la puerta vieron que podían abrirla fácilmente sólo tirando de ella hacia un lado, pero que eso alertaría a todos los hombres de dentro. La alternativa era que se separasen y uno de los dos rodeara el almacén y entrase por la puerta trasera que figuraba en el plano. El Capitán sólo tuvo que mirar a la mujer para que ella supiera perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista.

Natasha iba a entrar por detrás y él por delante. Si lograban hacerlo a la vez tendrían menos posibilidades de problemas y sorpresas.

Steve tiró de la puerta hacia un lado y la negrura de la noche se inundó con la luz que provenía del interior. Contó a ojo más o menos diez hombres que se giraron a mirarlo a la vez. Se abalanzó contra el más cercano a él, un tipo con varios tatuajes y pinta de motero, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Éste cayó y Steve trató de distinguir cuál de ellos estaba al mando ahí. Se oyó ruido en la parte posterior de la nave, pero unas cortinas de plástico le tapaban al Capitán toda la visibilidad. Natasha ya había entrado en acción también. Noqueó a esos hombres tan rápido como pudo, no era tarea difícil.

- ¡Steve!- Llamó la Viuda Negra. Él oyó el sonido de su voz amortiguado por tanto plástico.

Reaccionó enseguida. Dio un vistazo rápido por la sala, para asegurarse de que no había ninguna otra amenaza y salió de allí entre los plásticos. Caminó unos metros y ahí estaba ella, de pie y con un walkie-talkie en la mano.

Había hecho bien su trabajo noqueando a esos tipos y no parecía que hubiera causado mucho revuelo. Entonces vio la sangre en el suelo cerca de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle y Steve agarró su cara con las manos en busca de alguna herida.

- Este tío ha llamado a refuerzos- dijo ella en voz baja, volviendo a mirar al walkie-. He tenido que matarle.

- Esta bien, Nat. No pasa nada- Steve le puso las manos en los hombros-. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

- Yo no quería causar más daño- dijo ella soltando el aparato, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo-. Yo sólo quería irme.

Steve se agachó para rebuscar en las ropas del hombre que yacía a los pies de ambos. Tenía pinta de ser él quién mandaba a ese grupo de hombres. No tardó en encontrar la tarjeta de paso que necesitaban en el bolsillo de la camisa. Entonces se oyó una alarma que los sobresaltó a ambos. Sabían que estaban ahí e iban a ir en su busca rápidamente.

- ¡Nat, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!- Exclamó él mientras se acercaba a la puerta por donde ella había entrado. La pelirroja le siguió.

Mientras la alarma los avisaba del destino que corrían si no se daban prisa, Steve intentaba por todos los medios llegar hasta el muro que los separaba de la libertad. Aprovechando la oscuridad que aún les brindaba la madrugada esquivaron a varias unidades de Hydra y pudieron seguir avanzando.

- Si mi memoria no me traiciona sólo tenemos que pasar junto a esa nave y caminar un poco hasta el muro- dijo él señalando el lugar-. Si hacemos un buen sprint podemos llegar y saltar...

Natasha tiró de su brazo y le hizo un gesto para que se callase. Tiró de Steve hasta que ambos estuvieron metidos entre dos contenedores industriales de metal, ocultos por las sombras.

Entonces el Capitán lo oyó. Tenían una unidad entera casi encima y si ella no lo hubiese advertido ahora ambos estarían teniendo una batalla innecesaria.

El espacio entre los dos contenedores era reducido y apenas cabían los dos en él, pero se mantuvieron muy quietos hasta que los miembros del equipo de seguridad de Hydra pasaron de largo. Natasha estaba apretada contra Steve intentando que ninguno de los se moviera, pero cuando quiso apartarse un poco, el espacio libre no se lo permitió demasiado.

- Ha estado cerca- dijo ella entonces, sonriendo.

Steve asintió. La adrenalina corría como loca por su cuerpo y notaba sus sentidos agudizados al máximo. Natasha estaba tan cerca de él que podía notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, pegado al suyo. Incluso notaba su respiración en el cuello.

Ella asomó ligeramente la cabeza fuera de su escondite, lo justo para poder mirar a un lado y a otro. Parecía que el camino estaba despejado así que se giró a mirar a Steve.

- Creo que podemos salir ya de aquí, Capitán.

Steve asintió pero no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo. En una situación prácticamente opuesta y en el momento menos indicado, el sueño que había tenido volvió a su cabeza. Había estado otras veces cerca de ella pero esta vez había algo diferente. Algo le pesaba dentro, como si estuviera anclado a algún sitio.

- ¿Salimos o tienes algo que decirme?- Preguntó ella.

- No- dijo él rápidamente. Debía volver a la realidad cuanto antes.

- Esa mirada, Steve. Empiezo a conocerte y sé que te pasa algo.

- Vamos, salgamos de aquí de una vez.

Ambos emergieron de su escondite amparados por la noche y caminaron sigilosos hacia su destino, vigilando al extremo cualquier posible problema en el camino. Mientras Steve se alejaba del escondite decidió también alejarse de algunas otras cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón mil veces por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo. ¡Debéis odiarme!<strong>

**Pero he tenido a mi abuelo ingresado y he tenido bien poquito tiempo para escribir. Además estaba tan cansada que no podía concentrarme.**

**Además he ido a ver los Vengadores: La era de Ultron y... Me ha gustado tan poco que me ha desanimado mucho. Encima con todo ese Hulktasha feo... ¡ARRIBA EL ROMANOGERS! (Después de ver la peli tengo ideas para fics post AOU, cuando acabe este empiezo a planteármelo)**

**Bueno, contesto reviews:**

**Anon (?): No, no creo que vayan a follar xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Fan Adicta Fiction: jajajajaja, eso eso, mándame más reviews y así bajas de peso. Lo garantizo! Espero que te siga gustando el fic y gracias por tu review 3**

**Nastinka: A ver, yo siempre suelo escribir sexo en mis fics, así que no tengo problema en ese sentido. LA cosa es la pareja, que me da respeto escribir sexo de ellos porque no sé como sería. Pero bueno, tienes algo de eso en este capítulo así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por tu review!**

**Marumieta :Maru 3 Éste sí que lo has leído entero y me has ayudado mucho. Thanks a lot 3**

**Emma987: Aquí lo tienes por fin! Gracias 3**

**Kuchi-San: Necesito más lectores como tú! Eres adorable. Gracias por leerme~~**

**elapink100:  Doble review! Millones de gracias! Y sí, Natasha está súper en la friendzone. Como en la peli cuando le dice que prefiere que sea una amiga jajajaja Pobre Nat! Espero que este cap te guste también, ya vemos a Steve menos frío. Muchos besos y gracias! (en cuanto tenga un rato leeré tu fanfic encantada)**

**MeluLizbeth93:  No me gusta nada Sharon ya desde que leí cosas de ella en los cómic. Imagina en el MCU cuando se entromete en mi Romanogers! No creo que Sharon salga mucho más, si eso al final. Pero no sé. La quiero lejos de Steve! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**SPKBLUE: El tuyo es uno de los mejores review que me enviaron nunca. Sencillamente me has alegrado el día! Me encanta que te guste mi fic y espero no decepcionarte. Millones de gracias 3**

**Bueno y ya os dejo en paz xD Espero no tardar tanto en subir el capítulo cuatro. Espero vuestros reviews de corazón y ya sabéis, mandar reviews adelgaza ;)**


	4. Ruta hasta el anochecer

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Marvel Studios y a Disney. Yo sólo los uso para nuestro beneficio xD**

**¡No me odiéis, please! Tardo mucho en escribir pero por fin está aquí :D  
><strong>

**Este capítulo es algo más largo porque, si calculo bien, será el penúltimo. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hacía rato que la carretera le parecía monótona y aburrida, como si todo el rato estuviesen recorriendo el mismo tramo de autopista. Natasha se alegró de no ser ella la que conducía, porque el paisaje la estaba adormilando un poco. Sus únicas tareas eran no moverse demasiado para no desequilibrar la moto y permanecer agarrada al torso de Steve firmemente para no caerse en una curva. Dos trabajos que no le costaban demasiado esfuerzo y que no ayudaban a que se sintiera despierta.<p>

El avión que la pelirroja debía coger salía de Chicago al día siguiente. Era la única oportunidad que tenía de dejar el país de forma anónima y, aún teniendo la tarjeta de paso, las posibilidades de lograrlo de forma segura eran mínimas. El viaje duraba unas doce horas por carretera desde Nueva York y Steve quiso empezar la ruta nada más consiguieron la tarjeta. La mejor opción era que Natasha no cogiera trenes, ni aviones, ni autobuses, así que todo se reducía a hacer un trayecto de medio día y que atravesaba tres o cuatro estados, montados los dos en la moto de Steve.

Seguían la interestatal 80 y habían parado a comer cuando la carretera pasaba cerca de una ciudad llamada Dubois. Comieron discretamente en un Dinner a pie de carretera donde, una camarera demasiado joven, les sirvió sándwiches y té helado entre miradas curiosas y recelosas. Intentaban pasar desapercibidos pero, inevitablemente, había gente que conocía el rostro de Capitán América. Procuraron no hablar demasiado, comieron y salieron del local. Volvieron a la moto, a la autopista monótona, a los árboles todos iguales, al aburrimiento. Les esperaban aún horas largas de camino y, por mucho que condujeran, necesitaban comer y descansar durante el trayecto.

Cuando llevaban más o menos la mitad del camino, cuando la interestatal 80 se cruzaba con la 76, pararon para tomar algo y descansar. Natasha bajó de la moto sintiendo sus piernas adormecidas. Se frotó los muslos mientras Steve aparcaba bien y ponía el candado al vehículo.

- Tengo las piernas dormidas- dijo ella-. ¿No podríamos volver a coger prestado un coche?

Steve la miró con su cara de total desaprobación. Otra vez estaban huyendo, sí. Otra vez necesitaban conducir un largo trayecto discretamente, sí. Pero no pensaba convertir en una costumbre eso de coger coches "prestados".

- Esta vez tenemos mi moto- contestó él, empezando a andar hacia la estación de servicio.

Natasha sonrió y empezó a caminar tras él. Había una gasolinera, una pequeña tienda y una cafetería. Entraron en esta última y enseguida les atendieron. Había menos gente que en el Dinner así que ambos se sintieron más seguros. Esas paradas les servían para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba siguiendo. Se habían sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de los ventanales que daban a la autopista. Natasha pidió un café con leche y Steve un batido grande de vainilla y un trozo de tarta de arándanos. Era algo tan típico americano que la pelirroja tuvo que soltar una risita.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él, haciéndose el ofendido- Tengo hambre.

- Claro, come. Necesitas una merienda bien americana para seguir el viaje- se burló-. La carretera es agotadora.

- Pues aún nos queda la mitad del camino.

- Si te cansas de conducir puedo hacerlo yo algún rato- se ofreció ella-. Ya le tengo bien cogido el truco a tu moto.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Sonrió él, a la vez que el camarero les traía a la mesa el pedido- ¿Crees que conduces mejor que yo?

- No lo sé- respondió ella, echando el azúcar en su taza-. Pero si vas de paquete puedes agarrarme un rato tú a mí, me parece lo justo.

Steve sonrió apartándole la mirada. Ella sonreía también y, como tantas otras veces antes, había conseguido incomodar al Capitán América con tan sólo unas pocas palabras. Era simple juego, inofensivo. Ahora él le cambiaría de tema, y todo habría quedado en nada. Como siempre.

- De todas maneras tendremos que parar a hacer noche en algún sitio- dijo Steve, volviendo a levantar la vista-. Por mucho que hagamos todo el viaje hoy, el avión no sale hasta mañana.

- Supongo que sí.

Natasha fue la que apartó la mirada esta vez. Cogió el tenedor que descansaba en el plato de Steve y cortó un trocito de tarta. La pinchó y se llevó el cubierto a la boca. El pastel sabía bien, parecía casero, y saborearlo le dio tiempo a pensar su respuesta. Steve la miraba detenidamente, ella no supo si era esperando que siguiera hablando o para verla disfrutar de la merienda. De todos modos se tomó su tiempo. Si había una posibilidad de que Steve le estuviera siguiendo el rollo en el coqueteo no pensaba dejarla escapar.

- Tranquilo- habló al fin, alzando la mirada y esbozando una media sonrisa-, puedes coger la habitación más alejada de la mía. No quiero que pases miedo esta noche.

El Capitán sonrió, recuperando su tenedor de las manos de la pelirroja. Habían entrado otra vez en un juego que él no controlaba tan bien como la experta Viuda Negra, y jugarlo siempre le hacía sentirse en terreno peligroso.

- Podría dormir más tranquilo si prometes no hacerme nada.

- Yo no hago ese tipo de promesas, Capitán.

Ella le sostenía la mirada desafiándolo a seguir la conversación por ese camino, pero Steve normalmente era el que cortaba la charla cuando le hacía sentir incómodo. Y había llegado ese momento.

- No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que estés en ese avión. Así que no voy a coger la habitación más alejada de la tuya.

- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo sólo para tenerme vigilada?- Preguntó ella, moviendo nerviosamente la cucharilla de su café.

- Vamos a dormir en la misma habitación porque estamos juntos en esto- contestó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, frente a frente, con sus ojos clavados en el otro, asimilando las palabras que aún flotaban en el aire, entre ambos. La rusa aun no era capaz de asimilar que alguien confiase tanto en ella, que fuese capaz de jugárselo todo por ayudarla y que lo hiciera con gusto. Steve era una persona especial y sabía que no podía permitirse decepcionarlo. Aun y así seguía arrepintiéndose de haberlo involucrado. La vida del Capitán América era miles de veces más valiosa que la suya, y arriesgarla así no era algo que Natasha creyese merecer.

- O puedes dejarme en Chicago y ya está. Volverte a tu casa. Sabré cuidarme sola- dijo al fin. Él seguía mirándola fijamente-. ¿Puedo coger la guinda del batido?

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Natasha- contestó Steve, cogiendo su vaso y acercándoselo para que cogiera la cereza que descansaba encima de la nata-. Si te ayudo va a ser hasta el final.

- No puedes culparme por intentarlo una vez más.

Él le sonrió y sacó su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón, dando la conversación por zanjada.

No pararon más hasta que estuvieron a algo menos de una hora de Chicago. Buscaron algún motel barato y apartado de la autopista, donde fuera más difícil tener problemas. Tras cinco horas seguidas sobre la moto ambos estaban hambrientos y necesitaban descansar, aunque suponían que no les iba a ser fácil. Compraron dos sándwiches, dos colas y unas patatas en una gasolinera y fueron hacia el motel.

"Motel Paradise", decía el cartel luminoso de la entrada del aparcamiento. Era un patio cuadrado con dos pisos de habitaciones a cada lado y una recepción en frente de la entrada.

- Si el paraíso va a ser así estoy contenta de saber que voy a ir al infierno- comentó ella mientras él aparcaba la moto cerca de la recepción. Steve le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que el infierno va a ser mejor?- Se burló mientras aguantaba la puerta de la recepción para que ella entrase.

Una sala pintada de un verde muy descolorido ya y una señora de mediana edad sentada viendo la televisión tras un mostrador. Movió la cabeza hacia ellos al verlos entrar y se esperó hasta que ellos hablasen.

- Buenas noches- fue Natasha la que habló, haciendo un gesto a Steve para que la dejara ocuparse-. ¿Queda alguna habitación libre?

- ¿A ti qué te parece, bonita?- Preguntó la mujer, levantándose de mala gana. Les señaló el aparcamiento, donde había sólo tres coches y su moto aparcados.

- Bueno, pues necesitamos una habitación para pasar la noche. Vamos de camino a Chicago para…

- No necesito saber nada, bonita- la interrumpió la mujer bruscamente-. Ni de dónde venís, ni a donde vais, ni qué habéis hecho para acabar teniendo que dormir en un sitio como éste. Sólo necesito el documento de identidad de uno de los dos.

Steve y Natasha se miraron durante un segundo. Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó una cartera de piel. Sacó una identificación y se la dio a la recepcionista.

La mujer miró la tarjeta, luego a Natasha y sonrió. Apuntó unos datos en su agenda y les dio la llave de la habitación número 12.

- Muy bien, señorita Rushman, al salir a mano derecha, subís las escaleras y ahí está.

- Gracias y buenas noches.

Salieron de la recepción rápido sin mirarme el uno al otro. Steve esperó hasta que habían subido la mitad del tramo de escaleras para preguntar.

- ¿Señorita Rushman?

- Esa soy yo.

Steve levantó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, pero prefirió no preguntar nada más del tema. La identidad falsa de su compañera les había venido de perlas. Chica precavida. Estaba seguro de que, cuando la recepcionista la interrumpió, Natasha iba a contarle alguna historia inventada sobre su visita a Chicago. Al menos se la había ahorrado.

La pintura de la puerta de la habitación número 12 estaba desconchada, seguramente augurando lo que iban a encontrarse dentro. Natasha metió la llave y la giró dentro de la cerradura.

La habitación era pequeña, con las paredes pintadas de azul, unas cortinas en color verde y la colcha de la cama en color beige. Era realmente deprimente, pero ambos sabían que no habían ido ahí a pasarlo bien. Al fondo de la habitación había un pequeño cuarto de baño con una decoración muy cuestionable también.

- Oh, Steve, gracias- dijo ella, dejando encima de la cama el bolso bandolera que había llevado colgado todo el día-. Esto es lo que siempre había soñado.

- Lo que haga falta para que seas feliz, Nat- contestó él sonriendo-. La parte buena es que sólo tenemos que dormir aquí y mañana esta pesadilla se habrá acabado.

- Sí, dentro de un tiempo quedaremos para tomar una cerveza y nos reiremos de esto, ¿no?

- Eso espero.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- La pelirroja sacó la cena que habían comprado de la bolsa y se sentó en la cama.

Cenaron en silencio sentados en la cama con el televisor encendido. Era un aparato viejo pero pudieron ver las noticias y parte de un programa de comedia que en condiciones normales les hubiera hecho reír. Ambos sabían que iba a ser una noche larga y que iban a dormir poco, pero aún y así la Viuda Negra se quitó las botas y se echó en la cama en cuanto acabó su sándwich. Siguió mirando la televisión sin realmente prestarle atención, porque en su cabeza no dejaba de repasar el plan del día siguiente. Pensaba en cómo debía colarse en una base de operaciones de Hydra para coger un avión que no se supone que debiera llevarla a ella.

Steve seguía sentado en la cama, comiendo patatas distraídamente mientras intentaba encontrar algo decente en la televisión. Sabía que debería meterse en la cama e intentar descansar, puesto que no sabía qué le deparaba el día siguiente. En el mejor de los casos, si no tenía que entrar en combate con nadie para ayudar a Natasha, le esperaba un viaje de vuelta a casa de doce horas. Necesitaba las fuerzas que el descanso le daría, pero aún y así no quería enfrentar el momento en que debiera meterse en la misma cama que esa mujer, a pesar de saber que era inevitable. Decidió esperar un poco a ver si ella se dormía.

Pero, cuando se giró a verla, comprobó que Natasha no tenía pinta de que fuera a dormirse rápido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

- Nada. Comprobaba si estabas dormida.

- Pues no, aunque lo necesito- hizo una pausa para corregirse-. Lo necesitamos.

- Lo sé- Steve apartó la mirada y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Quizás si apagas la televisión y te metes en la cama podamos dormir.

Steve dudó unos segundos pero sabía que la mujer tenía razón, así que apagó la televisión y dejó el mando encima de la mesita. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos y notó que Natasha se movía detrás de él. Se quitó también el cinturón y dejó su teléfono y su cartera en la mesilla de noche. Se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda a su compañera de viaje y esperó a que ella apagase la lámpara que tenía al lado. En vez de eso la mujer habló:

- No te tumbes encima de la colcha- dijo-. Las sábanas las lavan después de cada salida, pero las colchas no, casi nunca.

Steve se volvió para mirarla y se la encontró tumbada de cara a él, metida debajo de las sábanas. Detrás de ella, encima de la mesilla, descansaban doblados sus pantalones negros, al lado del resto de sus cosas. El Capitán intentó no pensar que Natasha estaba medio desnuda debajo de las sábanas, pero le fue imposible no imaginárselo. Al menos llevaba puesta la camiseta.

- ¿Estás segura de que aquí lavan las sábanas?

- La habitación está bastante limpia, y las sábanas lo parecen también-contestó ella-. Si no quieres meterte en la cama, podemos quitar la colcha y al menos duermes sobre la sábana.

Él asintió y se levantó. Meterse dentro de la cama con ella no era una opción y menos ahora que ella estaba a medio vestir. Estaban en ese hotel para salvar a Natasha y sacarla del país, no para ninguna otra cuestión. Debían intentar que nada les llevase a malentendidos ni incomodidades entre ellos. Si hubiese habido un sofá quizás hubiese dormido en él. Pero sólo estaba esa cama, así que tiró de la colcha hacia abajo y la dejó colgando del final de la cama. Volvió a tumbarse, esta vez sobre las sábanas, pero de todos modos le dio la espalda a Natasha. Ella tenía razón, el olor a suavizante para la ropa que le llegó sugería que habían cambiado la cama recientemente.

La pelirroja apagó la lámpara de noche y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad, exceptuando lo poco que alumbraba la luz que entraba de los focos del aparcamiento por la ventana. Entonces ella sintió un vacío enorme en el pecho, como si de repente todo el peso de su misión hubiese caído sobre ella, como si todos los pecados de su vida estuvieran volviendo a patearle el trasero de golpe. Y, de todas las personas a las que podría haber metido en su follón de vida, allí estaba Steve, siempre. Aunque le daba la espalda allí estaba él, con ella, apoyándola en sus momentos menos heroicos. La silueta de él en la cama era enorme y la hizo sentirse muy protegida. Él estaba entre ella y la puerta de la habitación, interponiéndose a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Quiso acercarse a él y tocarle, apoyarse contra su espalda y sentir su calor. Pero se contuvo. Él ni siquiera quería estar con ella bajo las sábanas.

Steve cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sabía que cuanto antes se durmiera antes acabaría todo y podría volver a su vida. Natasha sólo necesitaría un par de meses para calmar las cosas y volvería, como siempre. Y todo esto quedaría como un amargo recuerdo que con el tiempo perdería importancia. Intentó relajarse para tratar de dormirse rápido, pero la voz de Natasha le hizo volver a estar atento.

- No sé cómo voy a poder agradecerte esto.

- Nat...

- No, en serio- siguió ella-. Para mí es muy importante que me hayas ayudado. Es algo que no olvidaré.

Steve no contestó. Dejó que el silencio hablase por él. Estaban ahí, juntos en una cama, tumbados uno al lado del otro, huyendo de algo y corriendo hacia algo, sin certeza alguna. Sabía que ella guardaría su gratitud hasta que pudiera devolverle el favor, un favor igual de importante. Así que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir sólo estropearía el momento.

Notó la mano de la mujer posarse encima de su brazo y apretar, en un gesto de agradecimiento y conexión, y Steve puso su mano encima de la de ella a modo de respuesta. Ahora ella le necesitaba.

- Todo va a salir bien- dijo él en voz baja sin soltar su mano-. Confía en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Ale... aquí os dejo esta basura jajajajaj<br>**

**Quiero pedir perdón por calentar el ambiente porque sí, sin intenciones erotico-festivas de por medio. Soy así de mala persona y ya tengo asumido que iré al infierno muajajaja**

**A ratos me ha costado mucho imaginar cómo se sentirían ambos en tales situaciones, por eso si algún trozo es raro, me lo perdonáis (?)**

**Y en fin, creo que el siguiente capítulo ya será el último. Lo tengo ya medio pensado así que quizás no tardo tanto en publicarlo.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Marumieta: De este capítulo creo que no habías leído todo! Así que espero que te guste como lo he acabado T_T Me ha costado montones pero aquí está :D Ya queda porquito para el final! Te quiero 3**

**elapink100: jajajajajaja debes haber sufrido un montón con este capítulo, no? Soy mala persona, perdón T_T Pero me cuesta imaginarme al Cap lanzándose en situaciones así... es tan paradito a veces... 3 Habrá que esperar al último capítulo a ver qué pasa ;) Y Natasha seguramente tenga sueños eróticos completos con ese hombre (y quién no?) Gracias por leerme, love!**

**Nastinka: MUERTE AL HULKTASHA! Arriba el Romanogers! Necesitamos más fic como este, que apoye a nuestra pareja preferida :D Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo 3**

**Kuchi-San : Ojalá en CW Steve y Nat sigan siendo best friends! Esa tensión sexual y esa química tienen que aprovecharla! Y espero que no lo junten con la tonta de Sharon, porque no pegan ni con cola! ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta del Romanogers? Por Dios! Si son amor juntitos :) Y eso es lo que intento plasmar aquí, ese amor tan inocente y bonito, desde mi punto de vista! Gracias por leerme, cielo 3**

**SPKBLUE: Espero que te haya gustado su coqueteo mientras merendaban, jejeje. Me encanta escribir a Steve vergonzoso y a Natasha leona, me sale muy fácil :D Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por leerme3**

**soraDark666: Que review tan precioso *_* Mil gracias! Me encanta que me digas esas cosas, porque me hacen tener ganas de superarme y seguir gustando así. Es importante que me digas que plasmo bien a esos dos y a sus interacciones. Los escribo tal y como creo que se comportarían ellos, siempre basándome en como son en las películas. Así que gracias por leerme, por escribirme y por todas tus palabras bonitas 3**

**Pues nos vemos en el último capítulo. Espero que no me odiéis y lo leráis, aunque sea para ver como acaba todo este rollo. La verdad es que ya tengo en mente algo port AOU, pero se me hará dificil con el Hulktasha entre medias... ¬¬ Que asco de pareja, por Dios!**

**Os veo en el último capítulo, my loves 3**


	5. Una vida normal

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Marvel Studios y a Disney. Yo sólo los uso para nuestro beneficio xD**

**Pensaba que este capítulo iba a ser el último pero me he motivado escribiendo y se me ha ido de las manos. Así que he cortado un poco y aquí os traigo el capítulo cinco 3  
><strong>

**Espero que os guste mucho mucho~~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Steve abrió los ojos lentamente y por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Ese no era el techo de su habitación ni esas eran las cortinas que impedían que el sol entrase en su ventana. La cama donde estaba no era la suya, el colchón era demasiado blando. Aún y así era cómoda, mucho más de lo que había pensado a priori.<p>

En algún momento durante la noche había debido taparse con la sábana para cubrirse del fresco de la madrugada y ahora estaba a gusto dentro de la cama. Bostezó e intentó moverse, pero Natasha estaba pegada a su espalda, supuso que dormida aún.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Las cinco y diez de la mañana, una muy buena hora para levantarse y ponerse en marcha. Se dio la vuelta en la cama con cuidado y miró a la pelirroja. Dormía con una expresión tranquila en la cara, con el cuerpo de lado y algo encogido, seguramente debido al frío. Por un momento le dio mucha pena tener que despertarla, pues parecía más tranquila y relajada que en esos dos días pasados. Natasha se movió hacia él para volver a establecer contacto con su cuerpo y Steve la dejó colocarse como quisiera.

Siguió mirándola porque le encantaba verla así, frágil y desprevenida. Serena y ajena a lo que les esperaba ese día. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya y su pelo naranja caía sobre la almohada como un abanico.

Steve no fue capaz de moverse por unos momentos para no perturbar su sueño. Natasha era una de las mujeres más fuertes y duras que conocía, aunque en ese momento nadie lo hubiera dicho. Se dio cuenta entonces de que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, por protegerla, de que literalmente no podría soportar que algo le pasase. Aunque tuviesen puntos de vista y opiniones contrarias en muchas cosas, había algo que siempre los empujaba al uno contra el otro para solucionar los problemas. Con ella se sentía bien, cómodo y todo era fácil.

La pelirroja se movió entonces hacia el otro lado y abrió los ojos. Se pasó una mano por la cara y le miró. Sonrió.

- ¿Qué miras?- Preguntó ella, estirándose.

- A ti.

- ¿A mí?- Le sonrió- ¿Me estabas mirando dormir?

Steve negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras su cerebro trataba de encontrar otra respuesta. Sí, estaba mirándola dormir, pero no le había parecido algo malo o irrespetuoso hasta que ella había preguntado por ello y se había reído. Había sido algo inocente, casi involuntario, y la confusión debía notársele en la cara porque Natasha le esquivó la mirada y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y estuvo unos segundos en esa posición. Luego miró la hora en el horrible despertador que descansaba en su mesita y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara otra vez. Seguía esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, sí que estaba mirándote- reconoció él, apartando la mirada bruscamente cuando ella se levantó de la cama para subirse los pantalones, sin importarle que la viera, al parecer-. Parecías tan a gusto en la cama, tan tranquila- añadió.

- He dormido mejor de lo que esperaba- contestó la pelirroja, poniéndose las botas-. Así que sal de la cama, Capitán. Es hora de ponerse en marcha- y se perdió de su vista por la puerta del baño.

Steve vaciló unos momentos, sentado en la cama, pensando en la locura en la que se había metido. Estaba en un hotel en medio de la nada con Natasha Romanoff, ayudándola a colarse en un avión de Hydra para salir del país. Y ahí estaban, perdiendo el tiempo en cosas cotidianas, en vez de estar repasando otra vez el plan. Natasha había dejado la puerta abierta y Steve oyó como abría el grifo del baño.

La pelirroja se miró al espejo y la mujer que le devolvió la mirada no le parecía tan calmada y tranquila como su compañero de viaje decía. Tenía ojeras y los párpados hinchados, la piel de las mejillas enrojecida y el pelo revuelto le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Estaba preocupada porque Steve lo había vuelto a hacer. La había mirado otra vez con esa cara que reservaba para cuando las cosas se ponían intensas entre ellos. Clavaba los ojos en ella y Natasha casí podía sentir todo lo que él trataba de ocultar. Pero su mirada no mentía y la pelirroja sentía miedo. Steve no podía mirarla así, porque la llevaba a huir y a dejar correr el agua mientras se miraba al espejo, tratando de pensar cómo actuar a continuación.

Steve no podía mirarla así, con una mezcla de admiración y pena, con algo más allá, con sentimientos. No podía dejar que él pensara en ella de esa manera, que la necesitara o que la idealizara. No podía quererla, porque nunca salía nada bueno de ello y Natasha siempre acababa hiriendo a la otra persona. Y esa persona no podía ser el Capitán América.

Justo cuando él sacaba sus piernas de la cama para levantarse, la chica habló desde el cuarto de baño:

- ¿Sabes? Aún no hemos hablado de lo de Sharon.

- ¿Qué es lo de Sharon?

- Ya sabes, sobre ella y tú saliendo- respondió ella, cerrando el grifo.

- ¿De verdad te apetece tener ahora este tipo de charla?- Preguntó él, poniéndose los zapatos. Hablar ahora mismo de ese tema era lo que menos le apetecía, sobre todo después de cancelar su cita con ella y desaparecer sin explicaciones.

Natasha sacó la cabeza por la puerta del baño un momento para mirarle.

- Claro que me apetece. Somos amigos y me intereso por tu vida.

- Sí, nadie ha estado tan interesada en mi vida amorosa últimamente que tú- dijo él, burlándose. Natasha metió la cabeza en el baño de nuevo y empezó a intentar recoger su pelo.

- He estado pensando en ello esta noche, en que de verdad deberías salir con ella.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Inquirió él, incómodo y curioso por la conversación a partes iguales- ¿Y por qué?

- Cuando estuvimos huyendo de Shield en aquél coche que tomamos prestado- empezó ella, saliendo del baño-, me dijiste que necesitabas a alguien que te entendiese, a alguien que hubiese vivido las mismas cosas que tú. Pero yo no lo creo.

Steve la miró, tratando de analizar las palabras de la pelirroja. Ella le dio la espalda y empezó a guardar sus cosas en la pequeña mochila negra que había traído consigo. Volvía a evitar mirarle y Steve se dio cuenta de eso. Natasha suspiró y siguió hablando:

- Nosotros ya te entendemos, tus amigos. Hemos vivido las mismas cosas que tú y te apoyamos, así que eso ya lo tienes. Necesitas a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz.

- Necesito a alguien que sepa por lo que he pasado y pueda entender los problemas que eso pueda traerme.

- No lo entiendes, Steve- la chica le sonrió-. Mírame a mí. ¿Qué podría ofrecerte yo?

- No...

- Yo sé por lo que has pasado, créeme. Sé lo que es crecer sin padres, sola en el mundo. Sé lo que es luchar por tu país y para una organización que te usa. Yo también he sido un experimento en el que me dieron muchas cosas y me quitaron otras. Sé lo que es perder a la persona que más quieres y no poder hacer nada, Steve.

El Capitán abrió la boca para interrumpirla pero no supo qué decir. Natasha estaba abriéndole su pasado y sus sentimientos e iba a escucharla hasta el final. Por fin se giró a mirarle porque necesitaba de verdad que el chico la escuchara y la entendiera. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Yo también he tenido que demostrar mi valor en cada cosa que he hecho. He tenido que demostrar que no soy una espía rusa con el cerebro lavado. He pasado por toda clase de mierda. Y no tienes que creer que te mereces a alguien así de destrozado. Mereces a alguien que te pueda hacer olvidar todo eso con una vida normal.

- Veo que tú me entiendes a la perfección, Nat- le contestó él-. Y no veo como yo podría tener una vida normal con alguien, me entienda o no.

Natasha le sonrió tristemente y colocó una mano sobre la suya, apretando.

- ¿No te gustaría estar en un hotel bonito en vez de aquí?- Le preguntó- ¿Y en vez de estar huyendo no te gustaría estar en Chicago de vacaciones? ¿No quieres una vida normal?

- No te das cuenta. Yo no puedo tener una vida feliz y normal- contestó él, colocando su mano para poder coger la de la Viuda Negra-. Yo tengo el tipo de vida en la que se huye, se duerme en hoteles baratos y se entra en bases de Hydra. Y necesito a alguien en mi vida que pueda seguirme ese ritmo y no dude cuando se presente un peligro.

- Pues tenemos puntos de vista diferentes.

Steve se sorprendió a si mismo demasiado cerca de Natasha. Sin darse cuenta había ido acercándose a ella, demasiado metido en la conversación. Cuando Natasha levantó la cara para mirarlo se lo encontró a centímetros de ella, mirándola. El Capitán no se había puesto en esa situación del todo conscientemente pero ahora estaba en el punto en el que o se apartaba de ella o se acercaba más.

Y dudó demasiado tiempo, porque cuando Natasha apartó la mano de encima de la suya Steve supo que ella había elegido por él.

- Por eso creo que Sharon es ideal para ti- contestó ella, levantándose-. Es una buena chica que entendería tus problemas y está preparada para el peligro.

-Natasha...

- No, en serio. Piensa en lo que te he dicho- pidió la pelirroja-. Te mereces ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Menos de una hora después Steve forzaba una cerradura sin demasiado esfuerzo. El plan estaba estudiado al milímetro, los planos aprendidos al dedillo y ambos estaban más que preparados para la acción. Nada podía salir mal.<p>

Natasha había recogido su melena roja en un moño en la nuca y vestía totalmente de negro, igual que él. Eso les daba ventaja cuando apenas los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte. Caminaron pegados uno al otro lentamente por la pared del recinto, buscando el lugar que en el mapa estaba marcado como "puerta de entrada de mercancías". Debían escabullirse por esa entrada sin ser vistos y sin que nadie diera la alarma. Si había uno o dos guardas no habría problema en noquearlos.

Natasha estaba tan emocionada que casi era capaz de sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, palpitando y repartiendo la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan poderosa que no creía nada imposible, así que siguió avanzando con el Capitán América tras ella, vigilando la retaguardia.

Tenían que entrar por la puerta de mercancías, atravesar dos naves industriales llenas de cargamentos tratando de no ser vistos, bajar dos niveles dentro de la tercera nave y buscar una sala de mando. Ahí tenían que desactivar las alarmas usando la tarjeta que habían robado. Luego volverían sobre sus pasos, saldrían por la puerta principal e irían hasta el hangar desde el cual salía el avión donde Natasha podría colarse. Un trabajo que ella sabía que podría hacer mucho más rápido y sigilosamente sola, pero que no podría hacer sin él.

Era demasiado temprano para que nadie estuviera trabajando aún en los almacenes así que entrar y cruzar las naves no tenía por qué resultarles difícil. De todos modos ambos estaban alerta en todo momento, comunicándose casi a base de señas y mirando hacia todas las direcciones compulsivamente.

Comprobaron con alivio que la tarjeta funcionaba para abrir las puertas que se iban encontrando en el camino, cosa que les hizo mucho más rápida la travesía. Fueron avanzando sin problemas hasta que, al doblar la esquina en un pasillo, Natasha vio al final tres guardias armados apostados frente a una puerta doble. Rápidamente puso un brazo frente a Steve para impedir que siguiera andando y lo empujó hacia atrás. Se resguardaron en la esquina esperando no haber sido vistos.

- Son tres y van armados- susurró ella, mirando a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie más los veía-. Déjamelos a mí- pidió.

Steve negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y se asomó para dar un vistazo rápido. Según el mapa debían cruzar la puerta que custodiaban los guardias pero, si dejaba a la pelirroja enfrentarse sola, no estaba seguro de que ambos lo lograsen.

- No, son tres y van armados, como tú has dicho- empezó él-. Si vas sola por el pasillo recto antes de que llegues a la mitad ya te habrán visto y empezarán a dispararte, tres armas a la vez. Por mucho que confíe en tu capacidad para esquivar balas, ir sola es una locura.

Natasha se volvió a mirarle con una réplica lista para salir disparada de su boca. Pero entonces él levantó el escudo y sonrió.

- Vas a necesitar esto.

La Viuda Negra le devolvió la sonrisa. Steve había sido en muchas ocasiones el que la pausaba en sus locuras, aunque muchas otras veces las incentivara. En esta ocasión podían volver a formar buen equipo. El empuje de ella y la sabiduría de él.

- Pues cúbreme, Capitán.

Él salió entonces al pasillo, con el escudo en alto y la mirada fija en el objetivo. Empezó a correr y, como él había predicho, antes de medio pasillo los tres guardas advirtieron su presencia. Oyó a Natasha salir corriendo tras de él y las balas empezaron. Entonces se sintió como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta. Los sentidos se le agudizaron, veía mejor, oía mejor y era capaz de percibir mejor su entorno. Era como si fuera consciente de cuántas balas iban hacia él y sólo tuviera que moverse por instinto para esquivarlas o pararlas con su escudo. Era el Súper Soldado en estado puro.

Golpeó a uno de ellos cuando llegó a su posición, empujándolo contra la pared. La mujer salió entonces de detrás de él y golpeó a otro de ellos en la mandíbula, dejándolo en el suelo. Se abalanzó contra el tercero de ellos, intentando hacerlo caer. Forcejearon unos segundos y, mientras, Steve se ocupaba de dejar fuera de combate del todo a los otros dos. Fue algo rápido, limpio y efectivo. Enseguida los tres guardas estuvieron ya noqueados en el suelo, y nadie parecía haberlos descubierto. Se miraron durante un segundo y Natasha sonrió. Sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la pasó por el lector de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Entenderé que me mandéis reviews bomba llenos de insultos e improperios. Me los merezco todos muajajajaja <strong>

**Mi intención con la conversación sobre Sharon y lo que le conviene a Steve espero que haya quedado clara. Por si acaso explico un poco. Cuando vi "Capitán América: el soldado de invierno" por primera vez me gustó cuando Steve decía que necesitaba alguien que hubiese pasado por lo mismo que él, porque Natasha es perfecta entonces! Y supe que quería escribir algo con esa frase, y ha salido esto. He pretendido que Nataha quisiera darle a entender que necesitaba a una chica normal y feliz, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaba vendiendo a ella misma. Espero que haya quedado claro el concepto xDDD**

**Me ha costado mucho acabar este capítulo, por eso he tardado tanto. Espero no tardar otro mes en actualizar. Os quiero! Contesto reviews:**

**SPKBLUE: Tu review me ha hecho feliz :D Natasha es muy malota y disfruta molestando al Cap, y él tiene sus deseos sexuales también, así que son un buen cóctel :D Espero que hayas disfrutado de sus conversaciones asquí y de un porquito de acción. Gracias por leerme 3**

**elapink100: Un adelanto del final? Planeo hacer una escena triste pero bonita al final, que ya tengo medio escrita... espero que os guste y os haga sufrir a la vez ;) A ver si se lían de una vez en las pelis porque yo sufro mucho y moriré joven... Mil gracias por leerme y por escribirme! Muaaa!**

**AtMidnight98: Buenas noticias! No ha sido el último capítulo! Os daré un poquito más de esta locura a todos! MUERTE AL HULKTASHA! Gracias 3**

**Marumieta: Novia mía~~ Espero que te haya gustado la final version de este capítulo :D Que has leído trozos y modificaciones pero no esto, muajajaja Gracias por soportarme! 3**

**LJDH-tributo: En los comics son suuuper amigos, hacen muchas cosas juntos y tb tienen esa relación pícara y juguetona a veces. LA pena es que no tienen la tensión sexual que tienen los actores, que es divina *_* Disfruta de este cap y gracias! 3**

**Y gracias también a los suscriptores, los que han dado favorito y alerts y a todos los que leen esto pero no se atreven a darle al botoncito de review y decirme lo que pensáis. Soys importantes todos :D**

**Y recordad, pequeños míos, dejar reviews adelgaza ;)**


	6. Esta vez es de verdad

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Marvel Studios y a Disney. Yo sólo los uso para nuestro beneficio xD**

**Por fin subo el capítulo final. Me he estado peleando un tiempo con éste capítulo, porque había partes que me salían solas y otras las he tenido que forzar un poco. Supongo que ya lo notaréis U_U  
><strong>

**Pero bueno, me dejo de tonterías y a leer~~**

* * *

><p>Tras dos segundos se oyó un pitido y la luz del indicador se volvió verde. Steve empujó la puerta unos centímetros, cuidadoso por lo que pudieran encontrar tras ella.<p>

Lo que había era otra nave industrial. Había montones de palés con pilas de cajas encima, y Steve pensó que quizás podrían pasar a través de forma discreta.

Cerró la puerta y ambos se metieron entre dos palés rápidamente. Natasha miró el mapa y siguió con el dedo el camino que les quedaba por recorrer desde donde estaban.

- Después de este almacén están las escaleras- miró a Steve a los ojos-. Bajamos dos pisos y ya estamos.

- Ya estaremos a mitad de camino, querrás decir- el Capitán miró a su alrededor en busca de una ruta segura. Se oían máquinas trabajar a lo lejos-. Puede que tengamos que separarnos para cruzar. Juntos seremos más vulnerables.

Natasha miró hacia arriba, a la pila de cajas que tenía una altura considerable, y luego a Steve. Sonrió.

- Yo iré por ahí arriba- le comunicó ella-. Así seguro que cruzo rápido y sigilosamente. Tú ves por abajo, entre los palés y, para cuando llegues al otro lado, la puerta estará abierta.

Steve asintió y miró a ambos lados. La pelirroja se aseguró de que llevaba la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de preguntar:

- ¿Me ayudas a subir, Capitán?

Él no dudó ni un segundo. Se acercó a ella y colocó las dos manos juntas y con los dedos entrelazados, a la altura de sus caderas. Natasha colocó las manos en los hombros del Capitán y, usando sus manos como escalón, trepó la montaña de cajas. Steve la miró subir, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al querer asegurarse de que la Viuda Negra lo lograba sin problemas. No tenía de qué preocuparse, Natasha había hecho cosas peores y había escalado por sitios más difíciles, pero no pudo evitar ese momento de sobreprotección.

Cuando ella llegó arriba miró abajo para sonreírle.

- Te veo al otro lado.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la vio desaparecer. Empezó a caminar deprisa, sorteando palés y cajas mientras controlaba la situación en todas las direcciones que podía. Estaba con los sentidos alerta, como una gacela, atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido imprevisto. Llegó al final del almacén en menos de dos minutos, guiándose por su instinto para cruzar más o menos en línea recta por aquél entramado de pasillos.

Vio la puerta que debían cruzar y casi en el mismo instante el guardia que la custodiaba lo vio a él. Se llevó la mano al cinturón y cogió un walkie-talkie. Steve echó a correr mientras éste se llevaba el aparato a la boca. El Capitán no estaba seguro de si el chico había avisado ya por radio de su presencia o no, cuando Natasha cayó del cielo, literalmente, encima del guardia.

- ¿Ha avisado?- Preguntó ella mientras se levantaba y sacaba la tarjeta del bolsillo.

- No lo sé- respondió él, sinceramente.

Entonces, cuando la luz de la puerta se puso verde y se oyó el clic de apertura, una estridente alarma empezó a sonar. Ambos tenían su respuesta.

Entraron rápidamente para encontrarse de frente con las escaleras. Eran dos pisos los que debían bajar así que se pusieron en marcha mientras la alarma resonaba en sus cabezas.

- Mierda- dijo ella mientras seguía al Capitán escaleras abajo-. ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

- Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, Nat. Me sorprende lo mucho que hemos durado sin que nos descubran- contestó él, bajando los dos últimos escalones de un salto.

Natasha sacó de nuevo la tarjeta, pero esta vez vaciló al pasarla por el lector.

- No va a ser fácil desactivar esa alarma, Steve.

- Es nuestra única opción- respondió él-. Así que da lo mismo lo que haya detrás de esta puerta. Vamos a enfrentarlo de todos modos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Juntos.

Steve asintió y ella pasó la tarjeta por el lector al fin. Luz verde, el clic y la puerta estaba abierta. Él entró delante, en postura de guardia y con el escudo preparado. No esperaba encontrarse con absolutamente nada. Un pasillo vacío. Vaciló unos segundos antes de sacar el mapa. Natasha salió tras él.

- ¿Izquierda o derecha?- Inquirió ella, mirando a su vez a ambos lados.

- Derecha- indicó él-. Si giramos esa esquina deberíamos estar a una puerta de apagar la alarma.

Se oía un pito estridente durante tres segundos para luego dejar de oírse un segundo y vuelta a empezar. El ruido los acompañó todo el camino hasta la otra puerta y siguió sonando mientras noqueaban a dos guardias y rompían una cámara de seguridad.

- Estos dos iban más armados- comentó ella mientras abría la puerta-. No eran simples guardias como los de antes.

- Eso es que vamos por el buen camino- dijo él, entrando antes que ella por la última puerta.

Encontraron una sala de mandos, con ordenadores, estanterías con cajas y un panel lleno de monitores y botones. Un operario se giró a mirarlos en cuanto los vio entrar. Natasha fue más rápida que él y lo apuntó con su arma al instante.

- Quieto ahí.

- ¿Qué queréis?- Preguntó él levantando las manos. No parecía tener ninguna intención de defenderse.

Steve sabía que no tenían demasiado tiempo. La alarma seguía sonando de forma monótona y sabía que cada pitido era como el aviso de una cuenta atrás para que aquello se llenase de soldados y guardias. Natasha le hizo una señal para que se ocupase del operario y se acercó al ordenador.

- No vamos a hacerte nada- prometió Steve-, siempre y cuando nos dejes hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer sin causar problemas.

Miró a la Viuda Negra tocar y tocar botones muy deprisa, como si estuviera segura de qué estaba haciendo.

- Dame la contraseña- pidió ella mirando directamente al chico, que no se había movido desde que entraron.

- Cinco, seis, ocho y tres.

- Más te vale que sea válida- amenazó Natasha mientras tecleaba los cuatro números.

Algo le decía a Steve que iba a ser el número correcto y que enseguida podrían salir de ahí, pero la alarma le llevaba la contraria. Continuó sonando mientras la pelirroja seguía tecleando durante lo que al Capitán le parecieron minutos. Demasiados.

- ¡Voilá!- Exclamó ella apretando el botón de "enter".

Miró a Steve y le sonrió cuando tras dos pitidos más la alarma se apagó. Enseguida se pusieron en marcha otra vez, dejando al chico ahí frente al ordenador. De momento había sido todo demasiado sencillo y Natasha se temía que ahora empezasen sus problemas. La alarma había estado sonando unos minutos y era cuestión de tiempo que todos los soldados de la base estuvieran sobre ellos. Tenían que correr volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Giraron la esquina y llegaron a las escaleras. Subieron los dos pisos uno detrás del otro, temiendo lo que encontrarían cuando llegaron al almacén. Steve abrió la puerta con cautela, pero la cerró cuando vio lo que les esperaba al otro lado.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de separarnos- le dijo girándose para mirarla.

- ¿Separarnos?

- El almacén está lleno de agentes armados- continuó él-. Están esperándonos y no van a tardar demasiado en hartarse y abrir esta puerta.

- Y sugieres que por separado iremos mejor.

- Lo que digo es que yo voy a quedarme aquí a entretenerlos mientras tú pasas por encima de los palés y cruzas al otro lado.

- Luego sólo tendría que salir al patio, cruzarlo y subirme a ese avión- dijo ella, apartando la mirada por la vergüenza de estar siquiera considerándolo.

Steve le puso una mano en el hombro y Natasha clavó su mirada en él. Ella sabía que era la mejor opción que tenían pero no estaba dispuesta a subirse al avión a cualquier precio. Pensó en cómo se sentiría si ella lograba resguardarse y ponerse a salvo en el aire y no sabía cuál había sido el destino del Capitán. No es que dudase de que Steve lograría salir, pero no creía ser capaz de sentirse bien con la situación. Sentía que sería como usarlo, aunque él lo hiciese de buena gana.

- No te preocupes, saldré de aquí- explicó el Capitán-. Te acompañe o no hasta el hangar tendré que salir de aquí por mi cuenta, sólo. Así que al menos espero que sirva de algo.

- No puedo dejarte aquí- la pelirroja dio un paso hacia él-. No puedo pedirte que te enfrentes a esto por mí. Ya has hecho bastante.

Steve sonrió. Sabía que podía manejar él sólo todo lo que aguardara tras esa puerta, y sabía que la Viuda Negra iba a lograrlo. Estaban tan cerca que ya tocaban la meta con los dedos. No podía permitir que estando en ese punto algo les pasase a ambos, o que el avión despegara sin ella. Y no pensaba entrar a valorar otras opciones porque sabía de sobras que era lo más lógico. No aceptaba discusión al respecto y sabía que Natasha iba a entenderlo. El hombre esperó hasta que ella asintió.

- Vamos- Steve colocó la mano en el tirador de la puerta-. Todo va a ir bien.

- ¡Espera!- Exclamó ella, colocando la mano sobre la de él.

Steve vaciló un momento y la miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta. Pero ella echó las manos alrededor de su cuello y se pegó a él abrazándole. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y apretó fuerte los brazos contra él. Fue de repente, de forma inesperada, y el Capitán tardó unos segundos en comprender qué pasaba y en devolverle el abrazo. Se quedaron así unos segundos, ella demostrando su agradecimiento y él deseando que ella nunca lo soltara.

El momento que pasaron pegados uno contra el otro se hizo corto para ambos. Se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse sin hablar. Ella le deseó suerte, le dio las gracias y le mostró que era importante en su vida. Él le dijo que la echaría de menos, que tuviera cuidado y que su vida era valiosa. Fueron unos segundos pero a Steve le pareció que había olvidado como respirar. Pasaron en un suspiro.

- Gracias- susurró Natasha cerca de su oído, haciendo más difícil para él soltarla.

Pero sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra así que separó sus brazos de la cintura de la chica y se apartó un poco de ella. Natasha no parecía tener intención de soltarle.

- No me las des- respondió él, sintiéndose algo cohibido por la mirada de Natasha clavada en la suya.

Sabía que tenían que abrir esa puerta y enfrentarse a lo que fuera que les trajera el destino, pero no pensaba ser él quién le pidiera a la pelirroja que lo soltara. No la paró cuando ella pasó las manos de su cuello hasta su cara, agarrándola. Y no se quejó cuando los labios de Natasha se encontraron con los suyos.

No era el momento más indicado ni la situación más idónea, pero cuando sus bocas se juntaron fue como si todo el escenario se desvaneciera. Eran sólo ellos. Un hombre y una mujer besándose quién sabe dónde. Ya no eran ni Capitán América ni la Viuda Negra, no eran nadie. Eran un chico de Brooklyn y una muchacha de la Unión Soviética que, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, hubieran vivido otra clase de historia.

Natasha giró un poco la cabeza para poder profundizar el beso y se pegó al cuerpo de Steve. Sus lenguas se encontraron cuando él abrió su boca involuntariamente, más guiada por instinto que por el sentido común. Ese que les diría que no deberían estar besándose cuando corrían tanto peligro, que no deberían estar sintiendo esa conexión cuando estaban a punto de separarse y que no tenían nada a su favor pero sí mucho en contra. Pero no les dijo nada.

Lo único a lo que hacían caso era al cuerpo del otro y a lo que sentían en el suyo propio. Ninguno de los dos podría haber dicho con certeza cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando un golpe al otro lado de la puerta los hizo separarse. Natasha no podía apartar sus ojos de él y Steve no se sentía capaz de mirarla. Dio un paso atrás.

- Steve- lo llamó ella, casi en un susurro-. Esta vez... quiero decir... este beso ha sido de verdad.

Entonces él posó sus ojos en ella y se dio cuenta del error que ambos habían cometido. Porque ahora no podía dejarla marchar así como así. Porque se había abierto un agujero dentro de él al pensar en que ahora tenía que perderla. Porque supo que la única forma de estar seguro del todo de que ella estaba bien era tenerla a su lado. Así que las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar:

- No te vayas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Quédate, Natasha- dijo volviendo a apartar la mirada-. Sé que es estúpido pedirte ésto después de lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí pero...

Natasha le sonrió y él dejó la frase a medias, suspendida en el aire entre ambos. "¿Pero qué?" pensó ella. Pero nada, y ambos lo sabían. Tenía que irse de allí una temporada, recomponer las piezas rotas en su vida, y después volver como una persona nueva y mejor. Las cosas debían enfriarse y su cabeza necesitaba evadirse un poco de la carga de ser una superheroína. Steve merecía una mejor Natasha de la que ella era capaz de ofrecerle en ese momento. Le puso una mano en la mejilla.

- No es la primera vez que nos despedimos- le explicó-. Y he vuelto, ¿no?

Steve asintió con la cabeza y tuvo que contenerse para que su mano no cubriera la que le acariciaba la mejilla. Suspiró.

- Volveremos a vernos. Lo prometo.

Natasha lo dijo casi en un susurro pero, debido a lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, él pudo oírla perfectamente. Y la creyó sin dudar. Confió en ella y en su palabra. Debían volver a verse en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias. ¿Y quién sabía lo que podría ser entonces? ¿Quién sabía si las cosas podían ser diferentes para ellos dos?

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ambos lo esperaban. En sus cabezas se formaban sin querer distintas posibilidades, la mayoría con final feliz. ¿Pero quién podía adivinar su futuro?

Cuando la alarma volvió a sonar, retumbando por todo el pasillo, ellos aún estaban mirándose a los ojos. Steve reaccionó siendo él esta vez quién besó los labios de Natasha. Fue un beso fugaz y rápido y precedió a una sonrisa. Ella no lo esperaba y sólo se pudo limitar a recibir el beso, pero la sonrisa sí que la respondió con otra. Entonces él abrió la puerta y entró en el almacén.

La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando siguió al Capitán, éste ya estaba enfrascado en la batalla.

Natasha sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, lo que Steve le había pedido. Buscó con la mirada el mejor lugar para trepar los palés y atravesar la nave. Encontró unas cajas en una esquina de su campo de visión que le permitiría subir fácilmente. Esquivó a un soldado y golpeó a otro, mientras avanzaba trabajosamente por el campo de batalla. Había menos agentes de Hydra de los que esperaba a pesar de que la alarma seguía sonando.

Aquella base de la organización no era grande, no era importante y no tenía nada digno de proteger. Por eso había pocos soldados y eran de poco rango. No representaban una amenaza dura y por eso la Viuda negra enseguida estuvo sobre las pilas de palés.

Miró abajo y vio a Steve desenvolverse bien entre sus adversarios. Los empujaba, los golpeaba y los noqueaba como si hubiera nacido para ello. Se movía de forma natural e instintiva y no malgastaba ni un sólo movimiento. Por un momento Natasha quedó hipnotizada por la danza que se estaba improvisando debajo de donde ella estaba, pero enseguida tuvo que volver a la realidad. Un par de soldados estaban trepando por donde ella había trepado y no iban a tardar en alcanzarla. Echó un último vistazo de Steve y le deseó la mejor de las suertes por dentro.

Y entonces echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Se sabía de memoria el camino y el mapa se iba dibujando en su cabeza conforme se movía. Atravesó los palés y bajó por el otro lado. Por suerte parecía que la mayoría de soldados estaba detrás de ella y podía avanzar rápidamente.

El camino se le hizo corto comparado con el viaje de ida y, antes de lo que esperaba, se encontró al aire libre. Sólo tenía que cruzar el patio y colarse en el hangar. Tarea fácil. Siempre y cuando con el tema de la alarma, la intrusión y el revuelo no hubieran cancelado el vuelo que necesitaba coger. Cruzó los dedos en su mente y entró en la nave.

Steve estaba empezando a verse saturado en medio de tantos soldados. Le empujaban, trataban de dispararle y lo golpeaban, todo en un espacio bastante reducido y lleno de gente. Por suerte eran lentos y torpes, y se notaban poco instruidos. Intentó contar los que le quedaban por encima y decidió que no eran más de una docena. Algunos se habían esfumado antes de tener que vérselas con él. Mejor.

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Natasha. En que cada puñetazo la ayudaba a seguir adelante, cada empujón significaba ponerla un poco más a salvo y cada soldado noqueado se traducía en que ella estaba un poco más cerca de salir de ahí. Ahora todo era por ella. Si él mismo lograba salir del lío no le preocupaba lo más mínimo.

No dejó que su mente divagara ni un poco en todo el rato, manteniéndose concentrado al máximo en lo que estaba haciendo. El trabajo fue efectivo y limpio y enseguida sintió la necesidad de salir de allí. Atravesó tan rápido como pudo el laberinto de palés y salió de la nave. La urgencia por saber si su compañera de viaje estaba a salvo lo dominaba y le hacía ir más rápido. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y calculó que a Natasha le quedaban un par de minutos para estar dentro de ese avión. Pidió para sus adentros que ella ya estuviera arriba.

Siguió corriendo hasta que salió al patio y entonces un ruido ensordecedor le hizo detenerse. El hangar estaba frente a él y vio como la azotea se abría en dos literalmente. El ruido continuaba y ya no le dejaba oír la alarma. Esperó unos segundos hasta que vio un jet militar de último modelo asomarse. No tenía forma alguna de saber si la pelirroja estaba a salvo en aquella imponente máquina, así que sólo le quedaba entrar y comprobarlo.

Corrió y golpeó la puerta metálica, que se abrió al choque contra su cuerpo. Dentro no había casi nadie, sólo un par de operadores que lo miraron sorprendidos. El ruido ahí dentro era ensordecedor y a Steve le costaba concentrarse. Todo el mundo llevaba unos cascos aislantes del sonido y Steve deseó llevar unos puestos en esos momentos. Ignorando todo lo que no fuera su cometido ahí dentro, buscó a su compañera con la mirada. No había ni rastro de Natasha, sonrió.

Salió de la nave justo a tiempo para despedirse mentalmente del jet, que empezaba a alejarse por el cielo a toda velocidad.

Lo había conseguido. Lo habían conseguido, juntos.

Y a la sensación de triunfo enseguida se le unió un vacío enorme. Uno que el Capitán América no sabía cuánto le costaría llenar.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<br>**

**Y ahora viene el momento de los aplausos y los abucheos, vosotros decidís.**

**A mi en general me gusta como he acabado la historia. O sea, la he escrito yo, claro que me gusta, pero me refiero a la atmósfera triste pero bonita que me ha quedado. Saben que se necesitan pero no pueden tenerse, y eso da mucha pena T_T Y más si después de esto viene la mierda pinchada en un palo de Age of Ultron y todos nos cortamos las venas con el Hulktasha.**

**Steve NUNCA la dejaría llamarse a si misma "monstruo" como hace Banner ¬¬ Él la entendería. De hecho siempre la ha entendido. Es tan bonito que lloraré. **

**Por eso quizás escriba algo post AOU, algo bonito que me quite el mal sabor de boca. **

**En fin, los reviews que me dejéis en este cap intentaré contestarlos en MP, directamente a la persona, ya que no voy a poder hacerlo en el capítulo siguiente. Porque no habrá. muajajajaja**

**delalluvia: Gracias por decirme cosas tan bonitas 3 Espero que este capítulo final te haya gustado igual o más. Por fin Natasha habla un poco de como se siente y se deja llevar un poco, como vosotros me pedíais. Gracias por leerme~~**

**Marumieta: Gracias por pre-leer esta basuraq y ayudarme con algunas cosas. Eres la very best! jajajajaja Y mira por donde, si no querías que se separasen la malota de Claudia los ha separado! Ódiame!**

**elapink100: La escena de la camioneta es de las mejores de CATWS,y lo que más me gusta de ella es que gran parte del guión lo improvisaron los dos actores. El resultado es mágico, la verdad. Pensar que esos dos se quieren mucho en la vida real y lo transmiten a la pantalla me enamora. Son los mejores T_T Ahora nos queda esperar a que en Civil War haya algo bonito y precioso de estos dos, y fangirlear mucho mucho! Gracias por leerme~~**

**mariana garcia: Tienes razón en todo! Yo también deseo que Steve y Natasha tengan "algo" en la gran pantalla, pliiiiiiis T_T Pagaría con mi sangre si fuera necesario (?) En fin, aún tengo esperanzas en Civil War, porque la gente que ha visto pases del trailer dice que hay escenas juntos :DDDDDDDD HYPEEEE! Así que habrá que esperar, pero tranquila, que si hay romanogers yo escribiré algo más jajajajaja Gracias 3**

**LJDH-tributo: ¡Ojalá los guionistas me dejasen escribir a mi! Todo sería precioso, os lo prometo jajajajaja Nah, ahora que han echado al director de los Vengadores todo irá mejor :D Los Russo brothers, los directores de Winter Soldier, se encargarán ahora y nos harán felices, ya veréis ;) Gracias por leerme~~**

**Y ésto ha sido todo T_T Me da muuucha pena acabar este fanfic, porque esta ship es mi OTP! y me siento súper cómoda escribiendo sobre ellos. Ains, sniff. Os quiero a todos los que habéis leído, habéis mandado reviews, me habéis escrito fangirleando y me habéis favoriteado. No os merezco 3**

**Hasta el siguiente fic 3**


End file.
